


Christmas Is A Time To Say I Love You

by corruptedkid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, rosemary, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corruptedkid/pseuds/corruptedkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose teaches Kanaya about Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Is A Time To Say I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man I was listening to Christmas music so I wrote a drabble thing

“Rose, I don’t understand. Why is there a tree in our respiteblock?”

Rose looked up from her book. “Ah, Kanaya. There you are. I was wondering when you’d come and see.”

Kanaya took a small bough of the pine tree into her hand with a bemused expression. “I see it now, but you haven’t answered my question of why it is here.”

Rose sat down her book on the couch next to her. “Well, I’ve been doing some calculations, and it seems not a moment too soon. If, at this moment, we were back on Earth, we’d realize that Christmas Day was tomorrow. It’s a little late to start decorating, but we may as well.”

Kanaya sat down next to Rose, sensing a cultural explanation in the air. She always liked to hear about human customs, and Rose never failed to satisfy her curiosity. 

She didn’t have to prompt Rose to begin. 

“Christmas began as a religious holiday, serving as a celebration of the birth of a major faith leader. But a lot of families take part in the festivities nowadays even if they aren’t followers. Mine was one of those families.”

Kanaya was tempted to ask straight away how the tree came into such a holiday, but kept quiet. 

“There’s far too much about Christmas to tell in a day, really. But one thing almost all parents did was convince their children that a jolly old man called Santa Claus brought every child in the world presents the night before Christmas. He didn’t really exist, of course, it was just the parents leaving presents.”

“Why would they teach their young lies?” Kanaya wondered out loud.

“I don’t know, I never believed,” Rose answered. “It was obvious to me even at a young age that there was no way one man could do it all. Even with a network of Santas, not every child could be reached in 12 hours.”

Kanaya planted a kiss on Rose’s cheek. “That was very logical of you.”

Rose smiled. “I know. I always pretended to believe, though. It would break my mother’s heart for her to know I didn’t. But it was a little difficult to believe in Santa when I could hear her blundering around downstairs every Christmas Eve while she thought I was asleep.”

Kanaya glanced over at the pine tree taking up half the room. “I have to ask. How does that fit in? And how did you get it, anyway?” 

“Dave figured out the alchemy for me. And it’s not the tree that matters, really. If we were back home we would put presents underneath it, but the real fun is in the decorating,” said Rose, pulling a box out from under the couch. “I never really got to do this properly due to the passive-aggressive tension in my household, but I was hoping we could give it a try.”

Kanaya opened the box. It was filled with round baubles and a variety of shaped ornaments. She held one up and let it glitter in the light. “These go on the tree?” 

Rose nodded. “But a party like this needs music to be complete, of course.” She reached down to the floor beside her and pulled up a CD player. 

“It’s kind of old fashioned, but it plays music,” Rose explained to Kanaya. She pushed the ‘play’ button. 

The tune that played forth was catchy and upbeat. Kanaya liked it. When she listened, she found that the lyrics were somewhat romantic, and her cheeks flushed green. Rose grinned.

“Shall we begin?”

The decorating was harder than Kanaya anticipated. Sometimes the ornaments were too heavy and had to be moved to stronger branches. Keeping the arrangement balanced was particularly tricky. But it was enjoyable work, weaving in and out of the branches with Rose, dancing to the music, occasionally giving her a peck before grabbing a new ornament. Best of all was the smile on Rose’s face when it was complete. 

The mood of the song resonating through the room changed. It became slower, full of love, yet a bit sad. Rose gripped Kanaya’s hand tight as they stood back to admire the gleaming tree. 

“It’s perfect,” Rose whispered.

“I’m so glad.” Kanaya drew her in close. “You know, I think I’ve figured something out. Your Christmas is at the end of a year, right?”

“Yes. Why?”

“It seems to be the Earth equivalent of Alternia’s Twelfth Perigee. We celebrate at the end of a sweep, and though we decorate behemoths instead of trees and have no parents to deceive us about Santa Claus, it sounds much the same.” 

Rose raised an eyebrow at the word “behemoth.”

“Kanaya, that is so incredibly alien of you. I love it.”

She backed up a little, bringing Kanaya with her. “I should mention another Christmas tradition.”

“What is it?”

Rose pointed up. A small sprig of a leafy plant was tied to the ceiling. “It’s mistletoe. Whatever pair stand underneath it are supposed to kiss each other. “

Kanaya blushed again. “Well, for the sake of tradition…”

Rose pulled her in close. Kanaya’s heart beat fast the way it always did when Rose looked at her that way. It was the best feeling in the world in the world when their lips met. 

“It’s okay if we don’t have presents,” Kanaya breathed when they broke apart. “As long as we can do that a whole lot more.”

Rose smiled. “Of course. Nothing like the holiday season to spread the love.”

“Rose, how do you normally say to someone that you wish them a good holiday?”

“The phrase is ‘merry Christmas.’”

“Well, merry Christmas, Rose.”

Rose kissed her once more. “Merry Christmas, Kanaya.”


End file.
